A Second Chance At life
by Alex The God Killer
Summary: Alex was killed by a drunk driver while walking home, while waking up in a white room God explains to him that he was not meant to die this early as a gift he gives him an opportunity to go to the world of Naruto and also gives him the ability to use the light style. Will Alex survive this world of Ninjas were is either kill or be killed.
1. The Holder of The Light Style

When you ask someone what happens after someone dies. You'll get the regular response of if you're good you'll go to heaven, but if you're bad you go to hell. This is the answer most people will give. In my opinion I did and did not believe in that. Being that I was more logical in my mindset, but I also believe because there's nothing to disprove prove it, but there's also nothing to prove it.

You may ask why I am asking this question is because I Alex died in the ripe old age of 17 which sucked in my opinion.

There reason I died was because some drunk asshole had one too many and decided to drive instead of I don't know **TAKING A FUCKING CAB.** Which is why I was so piss off, well at least he will be going to jail for manslaughter I hope that prick rots in jail.

When I was dying I did not see any light at the end of the tunnel or any of that crap. All I saw was my vision going darker and darker. Until I finally could not keep my eye opens, and that is when Alex was no longer of this world.

The next times I open my eyes all I see is nothing but white everywhere and the only thing I could think of was, " The Janitor must fucking hate cleaning this place if any dirt got in here." Then I heard some chuckling behind me and all I saw a man in a white suit with a cane that had a gem at the top that looked like an emerald. He looked like he was in his forty's give or take a few years.

"You're a funny one aren't you this is the first time I heard someone give that kind of response when they came here" he said I just give a shrugged. "Well first things first I will introduce myself I'm god, and I'm sorry to say these, but your dead I'm sorry about that" he said.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds without blinking and then I sigh "Well that's just great so much for all that work in high school to get good grades, so what happens now." He looked at me with one eyebrow raise and said, "You're taking this rather well most people will keep saying that I'm joking or that this Is nothing, but a dream and of the coupe who do believe me only ask me if there's a way to go back. I looked at him and then answer "Yeah I could do that, but me throwing a tantrum will not help either you or me and I'm guessing that there's some kind of rule that prevents even you as god to put a soul back into the living world." I said calmly.

"You're bright one aren't you, yes there is a rule stopping me from putting people back because it would ruined the balance of the world since each person is destined to die at a certain point in their life. If I try to change that we could have a huge problem on our hand, but here's the reason I came to see you, you were not supposed to die this early." He said

I looked at him with wide eyes "Are you saying that I died because **SOMEONE** here made a damn **MISTAKE"** I yell

He looked at me sadly before saying "Yes my child someone made a mistake, I'm sorry to say but I made sure to punish the person responsible for that mistake" I sigh which I been doing a lot lately "No sorry for snapping at you like that it was not your fault I know you have many people to looked after not just me." I said

Then he smiled at me and said," I'm may not be able to put you back in your own world but I can still put you in another world if you so choose to accept." I looked at him dumbly "You can do that well I would have no problem with it, but I will need to know what world I would be put into."

"That my child will be the world you referred as NARUTO I believe. Sometimes I here you wishing you could go there." He said I blushed because here's a 17 year old wishing to go to the world of Naruto "Is nothing to be ashamed of, but I must warn you of the danger of that world which I believe you know as well. I will ask you again are you willing to go there despite of the danger" he said.

I thought about it while my old life was good I always felt like I was not satisfy with my life no matter what I do. No offense to my parents for that I know they try their best to make me happy it just did not click I guess. " Yes I accept I'm well aware of the danger" I said _"Also It would be nice for Naruto to at least have one friend when he was young the stuff he has been through because of some assholes that fear something that they could not understand was utter bullshit" I thought_.

"I see you made your choice I will give you a gift to help you survive in that world it's what people there called a kekkei genkai it's called the light style, and you're the only person In that world that will have it, but just because you have it doesn't mean you can't die you'll have to practice to master it. Also people can't learn this style even if you try to teach it to someone or if somehow you die and someone takes your body's cell and plant them into themselves" he said

" _Well there's one thing of my chest I don't have to worry about Orochimaru or Danzo trying to get to me for my light style, but being careful around them is still a good idea in my book". I thought_

"Yes thank you I know that I would have to train to become better there's no shortcut in life in either my past life or my future one" I said

"Good just close your eyes and I'll make the preparations for your rebirth" he said I close my eyes when I felt a tingling sensation in my body, but then I realize what he said "WAIT you said rebirth".

He did not answer my question only said "Goodbye Alex have fun in your next life" then I felt darkness consume me.

I woke up because I felt something trying to pull me I try to struggle, but one minute I was in complete darkness and the next I was blinded by light then I was finally able to adjust to the light and I saw a doctor or what looked like a doctor carrying me to a women which I believe was my mother and right next to her was a man which I assume was my dad.

"FUCK I just relived my birth I will be scarred for the rest of my life where's eye bleach when you need it" i try to said, but only came up is babble and nonsense sounds.

"Looks like the little boy is asking for his mother here you go he's a healthy baby boy what will you name him." The doctor said while handing me to my mother.

"I will name him Alex Shirogane (Yeah I took Naoto's from Persona 4 last name WHAT is a cool last name) I know he will become a splendid boy" My mom said.

"Yeah I can tell he will become a strong boy who will fight for the people he cares for" my dad said.

\- 6 months later -

Is been 6 months since I was born into this world of Naruto it was annoying to relived potty training I keep pooping in my diapers which was embarrassing. A 17 year old pooping himself you know that was the first thing I learn how to do screw you infancy. It was boring reliving infancy there was only eating, pooping, and sleeping and then repeat you know that got boring fast. I learn that I was in the Hidden Leaf Village which was a relief last thing I need was to be born in the village of sound or the mist no thank you. Also both my dad and mom were both chunin since they had the flak jacket of a chunin and that we were a lesser known clan with few in numbers which specialized in genjutsu.

When the 6 months pass I decided to try to speak since I believe that my vocal cords had developed enough for me to do so. I could try to said something like LEEEEEERRRRROOOYYY JEEEENKKIIIINS but I don't want my new parents to have a heart attack or think there's something wrong with me so I said the first words I thought of and it was "Oka-san" ohh I forgot to mention people here speak Japanese you know that got annoying at first, but I had a couple of classes back in my past life so it was no too hard to learn the rest since it was the only language I hear every day.

When I said those words I hear a dish brake and I saw my mom running and pick me up and said" did you said Oka-san can you say it again for me" she said with hope in her eyes. I could be an asshole here and not say anything, but when I looked at her eyes I decided to give in and say it since she was an amazing mother to me "Oka-san" I said giggling might as well go all the way since I'm acting like a baby. Then she hug me really tight and was squealing like a fan girl then she called dad to tell him the news of my first word. Then she said "Can you repeat what you said for Ota-san" I point at both of them and said" Oka-san, Oto-san" then I hear mom squeal again and I saw my dad with a smile that spread to his whole face.

I learn that my parents name were Shizuru Shirogane and Kotarou Shirogane (try to guess where I got those first name from) I don't know why they have the last name from Persona 4, but I'm not complaining.

I was crawling around until I found a mirror and I study my face deeply I have light color skin and have the same odd color eyes as my mom. One is light yellow and the other is strong blue like the ocean. I later learn that it was a genetic condition from my mother side. It was weird having two different eye colors but I knew about Heterochromia and it didn't bother me. In my case it was actually pretty cool to have different color eyes, and also I have the same color hair as my dad which was a light brown but sometimes I got weird stares from the villagers when I went outside I knew having different eye colors is rare but is it **THAT** weird. The Hyuuga clan had white eyes **WHITE** , and the Uchiha Clan had eyes the can turn red with three spinning tomoes and they look at me if I was the weird one I swear.

-7 months later-

Nothing of interest happen during the past 7 months it was just me practicing in secret with the leaf sticking exercise to increase my chakra control, but after I was done I saw the calendar and it was October the 9th just one day away from the Kyuubi attack It took a while for me to come to terms that my parents could die in the attack since the have a responsibility to the leaf to fight. When I thought about my parents death I had nightmare that kept me up at night, but eventually those started to fade. I know I can't lose heart know because this only the beginning of the sadness I will experience in this life.

Then October 10th came and I felt the chakra of the Kyuubi it was the most bloodlust chakra I felt in my entire life it felt like anger and the need for blood all combine into one. When I felt it I was trembling since I never had chakra in my old life I was able to sense chakra here better than most ninjas since it's easier to spot something foreign to someone then something they live with their entire life.

My parents pick me up and started to run and we went to an orphanage to keep me there until they are able to return, "Alex please stay safe your Oto-san and Oka-san have to go and defend the village" my father said "Please be safe my little Alex we both love you" my mother said while kissing my forehead " Oka-san, Oto-san please don't go" I said I knew I was being childish, but I was in a baby's body and my emotions were rampant in my mind since I still had bad emotional control since I was still a child.

"Don't worry will be back as soon as soon as we can" My mother said and she and my father left to go fight the Kyuubi and that was the last time I saw them or any of my other clan relatives ever again.

When the Kyuubi was seal I learn that my mother and father had died protecting the Third Hokage, and the other of my clan have died as well from the attack. I was the last Member of the Shirogane clan left in the entire Leaf Village. During the funeral my mother and father were given special honors for their service, but I didn't care about that all I care was they had died and that I was the only one left in my clan I was put in the orphanage that my parents left me and I was sulking in my room for days until I finally slap myself and said "What in the hell am I doing just crying here I knew the dangers of coming to this world and I still decided to come here. It's time for me to train harder than ever, so that the people I care about it don't have to die while I stay in the sideline being useless" I said.

-2 years later-

2 years have gone by and in that time I was able to master the three basic jutsus for the academy and some jutsus for my light style, and the Shadow clone jutsu as well something as valuable as the shadow clone was the first thing in my mind that I knew I was going to learn because it will split the time I could practice and still get tons of experience from it. I can only do three clones for now, but I think that number will grow as my chakra reserve increase. During that time I was looking for Naruto, but I could not find him. I had thought that maybe he's in another orphanage or something until I heard someone scream, "You little Demon don't get close to me" then I saw one of the kids from the orphanage push down a little girl to the ground then left. I went over the girl to see if she was alright and why she was called a demon. "Hey are you okay" I said she looked at me with tears in her eyes and then grab my hand and I help her get up. When I saw her face she had fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes "Hi my name is Alex Shirogane what's your name " she looked at me hesitantly "My na-name is Naruko Uzumaki" she said.

" _Naruko Uzumaki?_ _ **HOLY SHIT**_ _this world's Naruto is a girl and had Kusina's red hair instead of Minato's blond hair" I thought_. "Hi Naruko is nice to meet you" I said she looked at me with wide eyes I think she's surprise anyone is showing her any kindness at all I had to grit my teeths in order for my anger to calm itself. It was bad enough that they were picking on Naruko when she was little, but she's also a girl for damn sake.

She was about to answer until two kids came up to us and said, "Hey looked the odd eyes is talking the red hair demon how about we teach them a lesson for being freaks" Yes people bully me because of my eyes, but I always ignore them for the most part, but not anymore.

"Teach me a lesson? I think you need to be smart first for you two to teach me anything and by the looks of both you I think a monkey can teach you two a thing or two." I said with a smirk on my face. I saw them with red faces because of their anger and started to run at me I looked at Naruko and said, "Stay here it should not take me too long to take care of these two clowns" then I ran at them. I was no stranger to a fight, but I read a couple of books from Konoha's Library that talk about pressure points of the body, so I read those books to learn how to incapacitate an enemy without killing if I need to, and I see I found two great candidates to test them on.

The first one try to punch me in the face, but I easily dodge to the left and kick his left dropping him to the ground. The other came behind me and threw a punch I simply grab his hand and then threw him over me like a judo throw and toss him. Then one got up and tries to kick me but I simply side step and then hit him in the back of the neck making him pass out. The other one got up and saw his friend pass out and just stands there with a shock look at his face. Then I said, "Take your friend and go and make sure to never bother me or my friend Naruko again and if you do" I walk closer to him and he try to run but fell and then I whisper into his ear, "I'll make sure that you won't live to regret it understand" he looked at me and shook his head so fast it looked like it was going to snap. Then he ran to his friend and drags him away from where we were.

Then I sigh then started to walk over to Naruko I know that it was a bluff when I threaten him, but he doesn't know that. It makes me feel terrible for making a kid scare like that, but his was being an asshole and this will send a message to them and any other kids that try to bully me and Naruko.

-Naruko's POV-

"Stay here it should not take me too long to take care of these two clowns" Alex said

Then I saw him running to the two mean boys. I was just standing there frozen that anyone was willing to protect me at all. All my life people only called me a demon and acting mean against me, but not him he help me up when I was on the ground and didn't call me demon when he knew my name. I was happy he was the first person that was nice to meet at all in my entire life beside Hokage Jiji. I saw the two boys running at him I was going to help, but then I saw him kick the boy in the legs and made him drop. Then I saw the other boy coming behind him I was about to scream for him to look out, but he simply grab his hand and threw him.

I was surprise he was this good and then I saw something that surprise me even more one of the boy stood up and try to kick him, but he easily dodge and hit him in the neck making him drop the floor.

Then I heard him say, "Take your friend and go and make sure to never bother me or my friend Naruko again" I almost cried when I heard him said that, friend? He thinks of me as a friend. He's the only person that that I know of that wants to be my friend then i saw him walking to other kid and said something that I couldn't hear, but the other boy only ran to other boy and drag him away. Then I saw him walking back to me and all I could do was look at him.

-Alex's POV-

I looked at Naruko and saw she was staring at me and I wave my hand in front of her face "Earth to Naruko are you there" I said "huh what?" she said I chuckle and said " you were staring at me and were not blinking I thought you were asleep for a second there." She blush and said "No I was not asleep dattebayo I was just concentrating, but I was wondering is it true what you said"

"What do you mean?" I said in confusion "What you said about being friends" she said in a whisper I could barely hear what she said "Yes Naruko I consider us friends, but if you don't want me to-" I said but she cut me off before I said the rest "NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I'm happy you think of me as a friend, but why? Everyone else hates me" she said sadly "Just because everyone else does doesn't mean that I'm going to I believe that you should not judge a person until you get to know them yourself I don't follow everyone else, and from the things I seen I believe you're a really good person so I want you to be my friend Naruko" I said then I hug her. She froze for a second then return the hug and started to finally release those tears she has been holding on to for so long.

"Than-thank you for being my friend" she said while crying into my shoulder "No problem come on let's go to my room is best you don't stay alone right now and it's almost dark" I said she just nodded and I help her into my room. I lead her to the bed, I was about to sleep on the floor until she said. "Do you mind if I sleep with you "I look at her for a second then said "Sure I don't see a problem with it" _"She probably doesn't want to be alone right now" I thought._

We both went into the bed and then after a while I hear her soft breathing I guess she finally fell asleep. I was about to fall asleep too until I felt Naruko hugging me " _I guess after sleeping by yourself for 2 years you'll want something to reassure you are not alone." I thought_ I decided to not remove her hands since she will probably wake up, and then I drifted into sleep as well.

 **Hey guys I decided to do a Naruto Fanfic this time around I had the idea in my head and just decided to write it. It will follow canon, but there will be changes made as the story progress it. I hope that you'll like this story. Also I don't own anything from the Naruto series it all belongs to its creator well see you guys next Chapter.**


	2. The Truth

I got woken up when I felt Naruko starting to move in the bed crying and talking to herself in her sleep," No I'm not a demon, no I don't want to be alone" I hear her say. I start to shake her" Oi Naruko wake up is a nightmare wake up". She start to wake up, but cover herself with a blanket than start to slowly poke her head out to see if there's someone there. "Alex?" she said in a tone of voice like I was imaginary.

"Yeah is me you looked like you were having a nightmare" I ask her knowing full well what she was dreaming about." No is nothing is just the same old dreams haha" she laughs weakly, than the room became silent. I sigh and said "Naruko you don't have to hide your feelings from me I'm your friend and as your friend I don't like seeing you sad or in pain." She looks at me to see if I was telling the true then she starts to slowly cry," Is just I don't know why people keep treating me like I'm a monster, and nobody wants to be my friend" She said.

 _Stupid villagers they were supposed to treat Naruko like a hero because of her, the Nine-tail was seal and also Minato will have a field day with the village if he saw what they were doing with her daughter. Why Naruko wants to be Hokage to protect this assholes is unknown to me, but I guess just like Naruto, Naruko loves the village she is really too nice for her own good_.

"Well I might not know why they are like that to you, but I will tell you this every time you're sad. I will always be your friend. No matter if the whole world is against you I will always be there to support you every time you need my help and that is a promise and if the village hates you, than you'll have to work hard to make them acknowledge you for who you are to make them see the errors of their ways." I said and ruffle her hair.

She looked at me and tackled me with a bear hug making us drop of the bed," thank you thank you thank you so much Alex" she said while crying to my chest I just hug her until she calms down enough so she can speak .

Then after 5 minutes she calms down and said, "I'll will be Hokage one day, and make everyone in the village acknowledge me" she said, and then whispers something I could not hear "and make the village safe for Alex's safety. "Huh did you said something else Naruko" I said "No nothing Alex" she said quickly. "O..K than let's go outside and practice if you're going to be Hokage one day than you need to become the best kunoichi in the leaf" I said.

-9 years-

It's been a productive 9 years that I spend with Naruko well I guess I can find another word than productive, but at least I got her into some better habits than her male counterpart. For one I got her interested in Fuinjutsu and she as an Uzumaki absorbed that like a sponge she got a whole lot better in the past 9 years. It took a while to get her to read anything, but like they said patience is a virtue.

I got her to have a lot more chakra control than male Naruto that's for sure and I fix her horrible taijutsu she no longer uses brawler style alone. She uses a her brawler style plus a taijutsu style that I invented that targets pressure points to incapacitate an enemy almost like Ty Lee from Avatar which was what inspire me to create it in the first place. Naruko uses her brawler style first to make sure the enemy underestimates her than she switches style to target their pressure points. This causes them to be confuse by the change in style than leaves them open for a couple seconds, and since most Ninja are too depended on their jutsus, so by using this to target their arms it will leave them open to counter attacks.

It's almost like the Hyuuga clan's gentle fist, but my taijutsu does not block chakra points only makes limbs unusable for a certain amount time, which help me against some of the Hyuuga clan members during sparring matches in the Academy. It was worth the 4 years it took me to develop the taijutsu. I didn't teach her much in the ninjutsu department because I might switch some things from cannon, and also I won't be able to explain to the Hokage how I know the jutsus. Like canon, Naruko has failed the graduation exam a couple of time which I always support her and always tell her that there's always a next time.

Mizuki is still here in this world and is just a prick here like in the Naruto world I seen stuff that show me that he has been sabotaging Naruko, and the hate he has for her. Sometimes I have to hold myself back from killing that asshole, but I know that he will get his in due time.

Me and Naruko are always together after our friendship started I got to meet the Hokage he asked me question to why I want to have Naruko as a friend and I just told him that I want to support her when no else does which got him on my good side. Also since I have different color eyes people use to make fun of me, but because I was with Naruko they now called me the odd eyes devil, and shun me. Naruko is always telling me that she's sorry for having the villagers hate me, but I always tell her is not her fault but I can see that she blames herself for it.

Also I met Sasuke during the academy before the Uchiha massacre I talk to him to get him to open up so that he does not fall too far into the darkness. It was slow, but I eventually got to acquaintance status with him mostly because I was able to make his fan girls go away. He sometimes asks me how I do it and I tell him is a secret which gets him a little frustrated. No need to tell him that I use genjutsu on the girls what less people know about me the better since my clan specialize in Genjutsu I receive some scrolls about genjutsu which I learn I'm pretty good at, Is almost to the level of an Uchiha. I came up with several ways that will help me get pass the sharingan abilities of seeing trough genjutsu, but those are only ideas that I will have to test later.

Although my acquaintance with Sasuke almost ended when the Uchiha Massacre started I knew I will not be able to stop Itachi from killing all the Uchiha, but sometimes I feel bad for not doing anything about it. Sasuke has gone to the canon Sasuke which I called emo Sasuke. He hardly talks to anyone anymore he just stares out the window most of the time at this point he only talks to me, but I think is mainly because like him I'm the only survivor of my clan as well and me and him share that similarity with each other. We might not be friend, but it doesn't mean it can't happen.

Beside that nothing of interest happen, well there is something different than In Canon because of the Taijutsu I taught Naruko she was able to beat Sasuke in Taijutsu class from time to time which not only piss him off, but the fan girl as well. Me I just laugh my ass off when I saw Naruko beat Sasuke, but I disguise myself in my genjutsu so no one can see me laughing, but beside that thing happen like in canon since I could not for the life of me get Naruko to study anything besides Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Fuinjutsu I guess it could be worse, but because I thought that Murphy's law made me his bitch because when she beat Sasuke the Hokage came to see her Taijutsu and ask her where she learn it, and because she trust the Hokage she told him it was me. After she said that I got put in the spotlight which I really didn't want.

The Hokage asked me where I learn it, but since I knew he can notice a badly constructed lie I just told him the truth that I created it. He was impress to say the least, but I ask him to keep it in the down low because I did not want the attention which he surprisingly agreed with me. Which was good I did not need Danzo to be all over my ass because of that. With my light style I created some new jutsus, but I didn't depend on it like a certain clan and their eyes. I got the Hokage to get me some chakra papers to test me and Naruko's element affinity when he ask me where I learn about the chakra paper I told him I read it in a book. With me being a regular in the library serve really well as an alibi lucky me. When we tested it I was surprise I had two affinities one was water and the other lightning. Naruko was of course wind, but surprisingly enough also earth. Also my light style was not shown in the chakra paper that was a relief since only me and Naruko now about my light style which I told her never to tell anyone without my permission, but with Canon starting soon I will eventually have to use my light style let's hope there's not too many problem I mean what can possibly go wrong. FUCKKKKKKKKKK I just jinx myself didn't I (sigh) well with the graduation test tomorrow let's see how things play out.

"Next Alex Shirogane" said Iruka "Here" I said "Now do the transformation jutsu, the clone jutsu, and the substitution jutsu" said Iruka I did all three perfectly since me studying chakra control it makes the jutsu consume less chakra. "Excellent you pass Alex here's your headband" he handed me the Konoha headband "Thank you Iruka-sensei" I took it and went to stand next to Naruko "You pass Alex just you wait I'll pass the test too believe it" she said with a grin.

Then Iruka called Naruko and she did well until the clone jutsu she just had too much Chakra for that jutsu. Like I predicted she failed the clone jutsu and failed the test. The looked on her face was one of sadness and regret when I try to talked to her she just ignore me and walked out of the test room.

"Looks like the canon plot is about to start" I said then I saw Mizuki leave. Pretty sure he's going to follow Naruko and tell her about the forbidden scroll. After I left the testing room I started to think that it might be a bad Idea to keep things exactly like in canon for one I have no prove that it will follow exactly like in canon, second I could change a few things here and there to keep certain people form dying. After some internal debate I decided that it will be a good idea to change certain things, but if I have to change certain things I'm going to need certain help.

It looks like I need to pay the third Hokage a visit and tell him my story to get help from him. He may not believe me at first, but me telling him the names of Naruko's parents and the truth about the Uchiha Massacre will get him to listen to me. With that plan in mind mind I rush to the Hokage tower.

I enter the Hokage tower and ask the front table to see the Hokage it took some time, but I eventually got to the office then I knock at the door.

"Come in" I enter the office and saw the Hokage working on some papers "AH Alex what can I do for you" he said with his grandfather smile.

"Hokage-sama what I'm about to tell you is extremely important, and it's only for your ears" I said with no sarcasm in my voice.

The Hokage's smile turn serious since he never heard me talked like this I only called him Jiji liked Naruko, and he can hear the tone of my voice was serious. "Very well, Anbu gives us some time to talk" then I saw the Anbu leave than I saw the Third doing some hand seals to give us privacy.

"Ok no one can hear us now so what is it that you want to talk about".

"There's something I been lying to you about it has to do to who I am" I said the third raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean to who I am?" said the third

"Meaning that I'm not person from this world I was killed in another dimension and got reborn in this one".

" You really can't expect me to believe that can you?" he said

"I have proof I know that the nine-tails is seal inside Naruko" that got his attention fast. " Also I know the name of Naruko's parents Kushina Uzamaki, and Minato Namikaze. Also I know the truth to the Uchiha Massacre Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha, he was order by you and the village elders and the only thing he ask you in return was that you protect Sasuke when he left the village" I answered.

"How do you know all that all those are S level secret, and I know the people that knew, and they are not loose lip enough to tell anyone let alone a child" he said with all the playfulness gone from his voice.

"Yeah that brings me to my second topic in my original world we had a manga called Naruto which tell the story of the leaf Village and the protagonist was the male counterpart of Naruko, and in this manga it told the past of the Hidden village as well as future events that will happen."

"You giving much to think about Alex, but what do you want in return for all this information I'm pretty sure you didn't give me all this information for free."

"There's only some things that I want, one I want help in Ninjutsu second I want your help in deciding want to do with the information I have and I want your input if we want to change certain events, and lastly I want you to do something about the way the village treats Naruko the last one is not negotiable" I said

"I agree to the terms to the first two, but what did you mean the way they treat Naruko".

I raise an eyebrow at that, "haven't you notice well is the way they treat both of us they treat us like outcast, throw food at us, when I try to buy food for us they throw us out and if by some miracle they don't throw us out we get expire or almost expire food at double or triple the price. If I want anything decent I have to use a transformation jutsu just to buy regular food or enter any place at all."

When I finish I suddenly felt the whole room went to absolute zero I was shaking, and when I look towards the third I saw that he was completely piss at what he heard.

"Alex how long has this been going on" he said.

"abo-about as long as I can remember I think since I met Nauko at the orphanage or maybe even before that for Naruko"I said shakily.

"Is that so" he was smiling, but that smile clearly shows that someone is going to get hurt, and get hurt badly.

"Is there something else you want to talked about " he said with the smile still in his face it creep me the hell out.

"Yeah at night Naruko will steal the forbidden scroll from the your library because Mizuki told her that she will be able to graduate if she got it for him, and you must allow her to get it because this is important part of the story it pretty much defines Naruko in the future." I said

"The forbidden scroll I'm not sure if I want her to take it is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hand, and what guarantees do you have that this world is different than the one you know for all you know it may change since you told me that in your version Naruko was a boy," he said

" I know, but we have to take the risk trust me this is really important have some Anbu watch her just in case things go out of hand, but don't interfere until is absolutely necessary we will monitor her via your globe to track what she is doing".

"Not surprising you know about the globe if you know S level secrets, but fine I will agreed to your terms we will intervene if she is in danger of getting kill understand."

"Yes thank you Hokage-Jiji "I said while bowing.

"There's no need to thank me because of your information the leaf village may have to thank you instead." He said while smiling, his regular smile not the I'm going to kill you smile.

Me and the Hokage waited until night to spy on Naruko when the Hokage use the globe we saw that Naruko already has taken the scroll and was reading.

"Hmm, I guess you were telling the truth" he said in surprise.

"Come on, give me some credit Jiji I'm not stupid enough to lie to a Hokage" I said.

"Sorry, but you do have to admit that your story was hard to believe" He said.

I nodded my head because if someone from my previous life were to tell me something crazy like that the world was going to end if I didn't train to beat the leader of Russia or something I would of have helped that person to the closest mental institution .

"What jutsu does she plan on learning there's many dangerous jutsus there, and I don't want Naruko to learn anything too dangerous yet" Said the Hokage.

"We're lucky that Naruko is how do I say it nicely a bit lazy she will probably learn the first jutsu in the scroll which is probably the shadow clone technique, and with her ridiculous amount of chakra it would be no problem for her to learn, and won't suffer the backlash from it" I said.

The Hokage nodded to my explanation and we continue, and then we saw Iruka appear and started talking to Naruko.

"Iruka was he someone that mistreated Naruko and you as well" said the Hokage with the "I'm going to kill" you smile again.

"No, he was one of the few ones that was neutral he is uncomfortable with Naruko because the nine-tails killed his parents as you well know, but still does not mistreat her for it" I said.

"I see is good to hear that at least there are some people Naruko can trust" he said.

"By the way Alex why did you become friends with Naruko is it because you can get something from her? From what you told me about her future she will become a hero, and will give a lot of trust to those close to her" Said the Hokage with a dangerous voice.

"Is not want you think Jiji I only became friends with her because I knew she would not have friends until the mission in waves, so when I met her nine years ago I wanted to give her something resembling a happy childhood by giving her something she truly wanted a friend. Something this village is obviously not giving her they see her as the nine-tails itself not its container" I said with anger.

I saw sadness in the Hokage's eyes when I said those words," Yes, fear and paranoia creates unnecessary problems where problems are not present. The love ones they lost are still in their mind and because the nine-tails is seal in Naruko they fear that it could be unleash again and the tragedy will be repeated again. Sometimes we humans can be foolish creatures that give away into our insecurities." Said the Hokage and he looked so old when he said that like the hardship of life was present in his face.

"That I will agree on Jiji and I plan to make sure that Naruko is not the one to suffer for those insecurities" I said.

We kept looking in the globe and saw when Mizuki appear and told Naruko about the nine-tails than how Iruka protected Naruko, and told her about his parents and then when she summon all those clones.

"That's the multi shadow clones jutsu how did she accomplish to summon all those shadow clones!" said the Hokage in surprise.

"If there is one thing I learn from watching Naruko all this years Jiji is to expect the unexpected with her she's not the most unpredictable knuckle headed ninja for nothing" I said while smiling.

We saw her beating the crap of Mizuki with all her clones and left him half dead then we saw how Iruka gave her his headband, and left the forest. Then I saw the Anbu appearing and taking Mizuki away probably to be interrogated.

 _Hope you like Ibiki Mizuki because I'm sure as hell he's happy that he got a brand new victim to…talk with yeah talk heheheh._

"Well mission accomplish it seems I guess I'll head over to Ichiraku ramen and congratulate Naruko becoming a ninja" I said grinning.

"Yes, you probably should, tell Naruko I'll visit her to give her a present tomorrow in the morning" he said.

"Ohh yeah, Jiji by the way can I ask for a favor" I said smiling innocently.

"Depends on the favor" said the Hokage with an eyebrow raise.

-scene change-

I walk towards Ichiraku ramen smiling since the Hokage approved of my favor which I was trying to get for a while I'm sure Naruko will be surprise.

I enter Ichiraku ramen and saw Naruko talking to Iruka I was about to called her then I got an idea and I grin.

I walked close to her while she was eating her ramen Iruka saw me and I signal him to be silent he rose an eyebrow, but at least he didn't talk or blew my cover I walk closer to her, and blew air in her ear the response I got was one I did not expect.

"Kyaaaah" scream Naruko I stood there for a moment until I said," Well that was not what I expected" I said while rubbing my neck nervously.

Naruko went bright red the same color as her hair and then she punch my arm hard.

"Ouchhhh, the hell Naruko I felt that you crushed my arm" I said while rubbing m arm.

"That was your fault you jerk don't ever do that again." Said Naruko still a little bit red

"Sure I won't do that again….maybe" I said chuckling.

Then she lift her arm again and I decided to play smart and kept my mouth shut.

I order some ramen and decided to have an actual conversation, " Hey Naruko I see that you have a headband do you mind explaining" I said.

"Oh, yeah that's right you should have been there Alex. You should of seen me kick that traitor Mizuki's but with a new jutsu I learn" Than she explain all the thing she did to kick Mizuki's but.

"That's great Naruko I knew that you were a great Kunoichi" I said while ruffling her hair.

"Of course I'm dattebayo" she said and order more ramen.

We stay there for some time mostly because of Naruko and her bottomless stomach, and I almost forgot to tell her about that surprise," Ohh, yeah Naruko I forgot to tell you something Hokage-Jiji gave me the Ok to live with you" I said.

Then I saw Naruko choke on her ramen and started to reach for a glass of water. I gave her mine, and she chug it down fast.

"Wha-, but I thought Jiji said you weren't allow for a reason he never explain" said Naruko.

"Are you sure that Hokage gave you permission" said Iruka.

 _Well I know the real reason why he didn't wanted us to live together, but I told him about myself, and my real age he saw that I would not do anything funny. That Hokage can be one overprotective grandfather_

"Yeah, you could go ask him if you want Iruka-sensei " I said.

Than me and Naruko high five because she always wanted me to live with her, but since the Hokage didn't allowed it I was still living in the orphanage. Even though I sneak into her room at night since she always gets nightmares when she sleeps alone the day I slept with her back in the orphanage made her become accustom to me, and now when she sleeps by herself she gets nightmares if I don't sleep with her.

"Well it's getting late I should probably get my stuff tomorrow and move them to Naruko's apartment" I said.

We finish our ramen and we said goodbye to Iruka sensei. We arrived to Naruko's apartment and brushed our teeth and started getting ready for bed.

"Hey Alex I wanted to thank you for all the things that you have done for me" said Naruko out of the blue.

"What's there to thank about I didn't do anything special" I said confuse.

"No there is you gave me the one thing I always wanted someone that care for me someone that doesn't treat me like I'm a monster or a freak someone I can called a friend" she said smiling.

I lightly karate chop her head," Baka, that's not something you have to thank me for I'm glad I'm your friend and if anyone has something to be thankful for is me because you decided to become friends with someone as weird as me" I said.

"You're not weird your awesome" she said.

"Thanks Naruko I really mean it" I said smiling, then we went to bed happily.


End file.
